rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twins
The Twins is the second episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Project Freelancer *Leonard Church *Counselor *Freelancer North Dakota *Freelancer South Dakota Others *Several UNSC soldiers Synopsis The episode begins where the last one left off, with the Director and the Counselor discussing the system. the Counselor then activates a holographic map of the "Biorndal Cryogenics Research Facility", displaying thermal vision soldiers and their locations. The view then fades to two soldiers patrolling, while one complians about how cold it is (seeing that the base is located in the Arctic Ocean), while the other is forced to listen. As soldier #1 continues to complain, the other soldier (who's name is apparentley Murphy) is pulled off screen by a wire thrown around his neck as the other doesn't notice. When he does notice, he calls for him. He then hears a voice exactly like Murphy's, and is lured into a neighboring room where he finds Murphy's body hanging from the ceiling, dripping blood, and Agent South Dakota deactivating the voice filter she was using to imitate Murphy. She then quickly disarms the soldier and kills him by throwing him over the edge of a near by cat-walk. South then activates her radio to talk to North, who is atop a ventilation chimney with a sniper rifle scouting the area. North tells her to stick to the objective and set her motion trackers, which South completley ignores, saying that it "takes too long". South quickly runs into a control center, despite North advising her to stay outside in order to keep a visual on her. As she advances forward unnoticed, she continues to ignore North indefinitely until she reaches a small terminal. After pulling out what appears to be a memory card and inserting it into the terminal, South starts to download unspecified data. As she does this North continues to harrass her about her motion trackers until he spots two small red dots on his thermal vision approaching South's location. He warns her about this apparently just as the download finishes. South draws her pistol and turns around quickly to see that it is only a soldier holding two mugs of coffee. Next to him, is an emergency alarm. South threatens him not to "-even think about it". After a pause (and a moral conflict on the soldier's part), he attempts to reach the alarm but is shot through the heart by South, mere milliseconds after he leaped. However, due to him already jumping for the alarm, his body tumbles into it, turning it on and alerting the facility of South's presence. She grabs the memory card and runs out the door, just before "things get loud". As this ends, North jumps off of his perch and lands behind two soldiers, quickly knocking them unconscious before having time to notice him being there. He then tells South to meet him at the facility's Heli-pad for extraction. South agrees to this. She spends the time getting to North killing all soldiers in her path. The two meet up on a walkway, where they kill a large amout of soldiers together, only to be halted by a pair of Snipers. South uses the body of a near-by soldier as a shield to get under them, and use her pistol to kill them from below. As North holds off more soldiers from behind, South hacks the door under the recentley killed snipers. As they continue forward past the door they work together in killing many soldiers down another walkway, they succed in every kill, but end up surrounded by dozens of soldiers. One of them, sounding incredibly agitated, says over a megaphone that they are "assholes" and are infact surrounded. He then demands that they hand over "the damn file, now". The episode then fades out and ends. Transcript Counselor :"Our operatives are in position Director." Director:"Good. Send them in." *The Counselor activates a holographic map. Counselor:"If I may say sir. My testing indicates that this might not be the best team for the job." Director:"The system will determine whats best Counselor. This system will determine the order. Send them in." *The screen closes up on two soldiers on the holomap eventually showing them in real life. Unknown UNSC soldier:"Christ is it cold or what?" Murphy:"Uh huh." Unknown UNSC soldier:"How cold do you think it is? It has to be at least below freezing right." Murphy:"Well theres ice so yea. Freezing." Unknown UNSC soldier:"Patrolling in the ice. Give me a fucking break. You know who doesn't have to patrol in the middle of the night. In the ice?" Murphy:"I'm sure you'll tell me." Unknown UNSC soldier:"Jenkins I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now back in his rag with his big fuckin melon head on a soft pillow." Murphy:"Yea thats Jenkins." Unknown UNSC soldier:"You know I had terminal duty 8 weeks straight? 8 weeks man! Murphy:"Well lucky you." Unknown UNSC soldier:"And then I make one fucking comment about the CO to Jenkins." Murphy:"Uh huh thats great." Unknown UNSC soldier:"Abd the next thing you know I'm out on patrol." *Murphy's neck is grabbed by an unknown rope pulling him up. Unknown UNSC soldier:"And then Jenkins gets my next terminal duty. And I get to freeze my ass off out here with..." *Unknown UNSC soldier looks for Murphy Unknown UNSC soldier:"Murphy? Come on Murphy. Hey where are ya? Murph. Stop messing around Murph. Murph." South:"Yea in here. Thought I heard something " Unknown UNSC soldier:"Oh yea whatcha hear a ghost?" *Unknown UNSC soldier chuckles to himself and walks in the room. He looks down and sees a pool of blood. He looks up and sees Murph dead. South:"Yea I guess you could say something like that." *The two get into a fight ending in the soldiers death. South:"Hey we clear?" North:"Yes South your clear but watch your corners. This smoke is good for cover but its playing hell with my thermals. And the cold isn't helping." South:"Whats the time?" North:"Don't worry about the time. Worry about the objective. Next patrols in twenty seconds." South:"Huh I'll be gone before that." North:"Ok slow down South. Set your motion trackers." South:"Pft nah takes way to long." North:"So does getting caught. Set your trackers. South I do not have visual in there. I can't be your eyes if I can't see." South:"Just trust me I got this." North:"South talk to me." South:"*whispers*Not right now North. I see the objective. I'm going to initiate transfer." North:"While its loading why don't you set your goddamn tracker. Theres bound to be some... South I've got something on Thermal two small dots." South:"Come on come on." North:"South check your six. I think somethings in there." *South turns and points her pistol at a soldier carrying two cups of coffee. The soldier begins looking at the alarm. South:"Don't even think about it." *The soldier begins to decide whether to activate the alarm or not and runs to get to it but is shot by South. His body begins to fall on the alarm. South:"Aww shit. Its about to get loud." *The body hits the alarm and it begins to blare. North:"On my way. Well so much for keeping quite. South meet me at the helipad for extraction." South:"Roger Might need a minute." *The two run through the base killing anything that gets in their way and meet. South:"Shotgun!" North:"Catch" South:"Thanks. Sniper on top of that building!" North:"On top of that building on my mark sync." South:"Sync!" North:"Mark" South:"Moving!" North:"Go go go. Watch your left. Get the door I'll hold them off." South:"We're good lets move." North:"Switch. Move." South:"Oh come on." Base announcer:"Attention assholes stand down your surronded. Give us the data file now!" Gallery 1.png|The Councelor's Holo-Map 2.png|(left to right) Soldier #1 and Murphy 3.png|Murphy's bloodied body, the way Soldier #1 found it 4.png|South confronts Soldier #1 5.png|Soldier #1 plummets to his death by the hand of South 6.png|North's Perch 7.png|South sneaks past more Soldiers toward the Terminal 8.png|South at the Terminal 9.png|South meets the Coffee Soldier 10.png|Coffee Soldier notices the alarm 11.png|Coffee Soldier meets his end, but not in vein 12.png|South kicks a Soldiers head into a locker 13.png|North fighting Soldiers 14.png|South decapitates a Soldier with a North's shotgun 15.png|South uses a Soldier as a human shield 16.png|South evades Snipers on a near by roof 17.png|North and South fight many Soldiers 18.png|North and South are finally surrounded Trivia *The title of this episode comes from the fact that North and South Dakota are twins. *The fact that one of soldiers asking about seeing a ghost could be a reference to the Ghost of Blackout. *This is the first episode to be fully animated using CGI, featuring no Machinima elements whatsoever. *The conversation between the two UNSC is similar to the conversation between Delario and Burk in the sponsor cut version of Reconstruction Chapter 7, due to the fact that one is complaining that one of his teammates is better off than him, while the other casually disagrees. Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Red vs. Blue